Electric vehicles have been gaining popularity in the last few decades. While electric powered cars have grabbed the spotlight, there has also been a huge increase in the popularity of battery-powered Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs). These electric UAVs are used not only by hobbyists and recreational flyers, but also by governments and businesses, for purposes such as surveillance, mapping, and most recently, aerial delivery.